<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325240">Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error's sons have returned home... along with their mates and own offspring</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error felt his socket twitch.</p><p> </p><p>Ink beside him grins.</p><p> </p><p>They were home on Flower Moon, as it was dubbed, outside their manor house, waiting by the large front doors.</p><p>The Rainbow Inks were coming home for a visit, all eager to see their beloved father.</p><p>Which Rainbow Ink had their eyelights that colour they were named after Green, Red, Yellow, Pink, Orange, Blue, Lilac and Purple. Other than their clothes, seven out of eight were the image of Ink.</p><p>And Error had been looking forward to his beloved sons...</p><p> </p><p>However...</p><p> </p><p>Each Rainbow Ink had brought with them their own mate. ... and each pair had their own offspring.</p><p> </p><p>Green Ink and his mate had four little skullies and three shins.</p><p>Red Ink and his mate had five lesser skeletons, three skullies and three shins.</p><p>Yellow Ink and his mate had two lesser skeletons, four skullies and one shin.</p><p>Pink Ink and his mate had ten lesser skeletons, nine skullies and twelve shins.</p><p>Orange Ink and his mate had one lesser skeleton, one skully, and four shins.</p><p>Blue Ink and his mate had one lesser skeleton, two skullies and two shins.</p><p>Lilac and his mate had one lesser skeleton, one skully and two shins.</p><p>Purple Ink who looked a lot like Error, and his mate had twenty lesser skeletons, twenty-five skullies and thirty-three shins.</p><p> </p><p>It was pure chaos on their doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>"*Whoa! I see you lot have been busy in the past two hundred years since we last saw you." Ink, at last, says something, grinning boldly at his grinning clones who all looked very proud of themselves.</p><p>"*welcome home." Error manages to get out and that was all the Rainbow Inks needed for them to rush their father with a hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>